Fishing spots
In , it is only possible to fish in certain places where fish are pooled together swimming in circles. These are called Fishing Spots. There are currently 10 of these spots to choose from with a specific assortment of fish in each one. Some fishing spots are not available right away and require progression along the story missions to access. All areas can drop a Golden Ring, which begins Mission: The Lost Ring. Bassanio Falls Bassanio Falls Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_Waterfall.png The Bassanio Falls fishing spot is near the base of the falls, in the river that divides the fields of Portia from the Eufaula Desert. It contains an easy to catch and low value fish, the Golden Salmon; however, it also contains the Goliath, which is much more difficult and valuable, despite being available early. This fishing spot is accessible by default. Portia River Portia River Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_River.png The Portia River fishing spot is the closest one to the player's Workshop. It is located in the river beside Amber Island (next to the Amber Island Bridge, which the player builds during the mission Bridge to Amber Island. It contains Catfish and Frog Fish, some of the easier catches in the game. This fishing spot is accessible by default. Amber Island Amber Island Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_Amber.png The Amber Island fishing spot is on the southeastern shore of the island, past the Madcrabs and Snaillobs, near the location of the date activity Doodle. The player can reach this fishing spot after they have placed the bridge in the Bridge to Amber Island. Portia Harbor Portia Harbor Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_Harbor.png The fishing spot north of Portia Harbor is along the coast, just east of the road. Wuwa can often be seen fishing at this spot. It contains more difficult and valuable fish than the other beginner fishing spots, but it can reached at the start of the game. Western Beach Western Beach Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_Beach.png This fishing spot is west of Portia Harbor, past the beach where the Madcrabs can be found. It contains more difficult and valuable fish, but it can be reached early, as the Madcrabs, Snaillobs, and Sea Urchins there are not aggressive. This fishing spot is accessible by default, but is a fairly long walk. Collapsed Wasteland Collapsed Wasteland Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_Wasteland.png The Collapsed Wasteland fishing spot is on south side of the canyon lake in the center of the Collapsed Wasteland. The player can reach this fishing spot once they have completed the mission Hazardous Ruins, but it can be difficult to reach early in the game because it is surrounded by hostile Pinecocks and Slurpees. Eufaula Desert Oasis Eufaula Desert Oasis Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_Oasis.png The Eufaula Desert Oasis fishing spot is at the oasis deep in the desert, which is north of Ingall's Mine. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the bridge in The Portia Bridge mission, which grants access to the desert. This fishing spot can be reached in reasonable time with the aid of the Dee-Dee Stop above the Ingall's Mine canyon and/or a horse. Eufaula Heights Eufaula Heights Fishing Spot Map.png Spots_DesertRiver.png The Eufaula Heights fishing spot is located at the highest point of the Portia River, and the player can reach it by standing on the banks of the river on the Eufaula Desert side, not the Bassanio Heights side. It contains the moderately difficult to catch and very valuable fish. The player can fish there anytime after completing The Portia Bridge missions. It is recommended to travel there using Dee-Dee Stops and/or a horse. Starlight Island Starlight Island Fishing Spot Map.png Starlight Island Fishing Spot.png The Starlight Island fishing spot is just west of the starting dock, about midway across the north end of the island. Because of how far away the fishing spot is from land but the fact that the Gladiator Fish is by far the most common fish found at this fishing spot, this fishing spot is a difficult to get to but can still be profitable. The player can fish here after completing the mission Adventure on Starlight Island. This fishing spot can be reached in a fairly short time with the aid of the Portia Harbor Dee-Dee Stop and/or a horse. Somber Marsh Somber Marsh Fishing Spot Map.png Somber Marsh Fishing Spot.png The Somber Marsh fishing spot is on the bottom left corner of the Right Island. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the mission Road to the Marsh. This fishing spot can be reached in a fairly short time with the aid of the Collapsed Wasteland Dee-Dee Stop and/or a horse. Map Map of all fishing spot locations: Category:Fishing